En que este no supiera
by Andorea
Summary: Summary: Su sentidos, su aroma propio, sus cabellos, sus pestañas, sus lunares ocultos, su inteligencia, sus pulmones, su tráquea. Todo. Todo de él era suyo. En que él no lo supiera. Cómo lo amaba, tenía tanto que dedicarle pero él se mantenía en la trágica sombra del mejor –Eren x Armin- Yaoi One-shot dedicado a Yashrakk


En que este no supiera

**Summary: Su sentidos, su aroma propio, sus cabellos, sus pestañas, sus lunares ocultos, su inteligencia, sus pulmones, su tráquea. Todo. Todo de él era suyo.**_** En que él no lo supiera.**_** Cómo lo amaba, tenía tanto que dedicarle pero él se mantenía en la trágica sombra del mejor amigo. AU –Eren x Armin- Yaoi**

La suavidad de sus manos.

La calidad, la ternura, el esfuerzo, las sentía.

¿Por qué eran tan impresionantes?

Incluso algunos de los callos no impedían que perdiese su suavidad.

Los tocó sin pena, por fin podía hacerlo, sin penas, sin vergüenzas. Él podía tocar la mano de su mejor amigo, nunca creyó que fuese el mejor sentimiento del mundo.

Temía por que comenzara a sudar y que este se alejara por el asco, pero sabía que Armin no era así, al menos no con él. Era su propia cajita de sorpresas.

_En que él no lo supiera._

Suyo, de él, su propiedad.

Sí, Armin Arlet era propiedad suya.

_En que él no lo supiera._

Su sentidos, su aroma propio, sus cabellos, sus pestañas, sus lunares ocultos, su inteligencia, sus pulmones, su tráquea. Todo. Todo de él era suyo.

_En que él no lo supiera._

Pero regresando con sus manos.

Sus dedos entrelazados, eran delgados y largos como los de un pianista, eran muy tiernos. Sí, consideraba que toda la pieza del rubio era tierna. En que tiene un porte maduro que enamora, algo contradictorio pero era así. Se sentía el mejor por poder tener la mano de su mejor amigo en su poder, estaba en su mejor periodo. Quería el poder besar esa mano y este no le viese mal, debería pensar algo para hacerlo y que no fuese mal vista.

No estaba obsesionado pero estaba enamorado, quizás se pueda leer como lo mismo.

El esperaba que sus latidos estuvieran conectadas con su yemas, temía que el rubio se diese cuenta que por dentro se estaba derritiendo, y no metafóricamente.

Temía muchas cosas.

_En que él no lo supiera._

Guardaba sus miedos, sus inseguridades y daba lugar a su hombro para el rubio, sabía que estaba acomplejado, lleno de problemas, no sabía de qué tipo, pero miraba en sus ojos sus temores.

Sus ojos hermosos. Bellos ojos que eran suyos también, que quedase claro.

Qué quedase claro que estaba profundamente enamorado de esa persona que sostenía su mano sin miedo y con calma.

_En que él no supiera._

…

Para cuando soltaron sus manos, la garganta se le cerró y solo pudo alzar una mano, despidiéndose de él, herido y reconfortándose que mañana lo miraría, una nueva oportunidad de sujetar su mano y transmitiéndole en secreto su estima, su compañerismo, su cariño.

Despidiéndose y negándose a la idea que lo acompañara hasta su casa. Miró como su amigo entraba, despidiéndose desde la puerta. Y luego no lo vio.

Se opacó un poco y se fue a sus aposentos.

En su lengua sentía un cosquillo que quería salir, explotar, gritar. Quería decir todo lo que sentía, pero no podía.

¿Cómo se le podía decir tales pensamientos a su mejor amigo?

Mejor amigo.

Mejor amigo

Amigo.

Rayos. Tenía una pésima suerte. Esa era su locura personal.

Locura en la que se ve embriagado en palabras dulces que nunca salen y caricias escondidas que son incomprendidas.

Siendo un vago en el amor entra de una vez a su habitación, siendo cómplice de la luna sacó papel y tinta, podría escribir mil y un sentimientos y dárselos a su delirio, ¿pero cómo?

¿Cómo podía describir sus miedos, nervios, inseguridades, amores, pensamientos en una sola hoja? No podría hacerlo un libro de un día para otro.

Falta de inspiración es lo que menos tenía.

Tenía todo a flor de piel.

Siendo un cursi escribió.

_Me tienes loco_

_En qué él no lo supiera._

Claro, como lo sabría si solo se mantenía al margen, siendo la estúpida sombra de un mejor amigo, sin avanzar, como la lidiaría Armin al estar enamorado. Lo dudaba, lo miraba más ensimismado en las letras y lo más cerca de estar enamorado es recibir un diccionario de regalo al comprar un libro.

Él, Eren Jaeger, odiaba y se mantenía celoso de ese libro. Incluso del aire que se mantenía dentro de Armin…eso sonó bastante sugerente, aún él no miraba a ese chico de esa forma tan, _bizarra_.

Sí, tómenlo como idiota pero no nunca había tenido pensamientos sucios sobre él, ningún sueño húmedo ni nada parecido.

Algo hiriente a sus fuertes palabras pero no, no lo vio necesario. Quizás fuese algo hueco pero no era para ser un pervertido.

No como sus otros amigos, que se juntaban en bola y compartían sus sueños y experiencias con los demás. Él Nunca hablaba sobre temas de ese tipo y Armin tampoco. ¿Qué creería Armin si lo escuchase hablar de sus cosas románticas sobre él? No. Nunca

Nunca.

Y miraba algo fuera de lugar a Armin si llegase a comentarle algo de ese tipo, si un día lo acompañase en sus salidas quizás estaría ahí tímido con sus amigos del colegio, sorprendido y nunca soltando ruido alguno de su labios.

Labios que quería dejar rojos por tanto mimo que daría si fuesen suyos, ¡Ah no esperan! Eran suyos también.

Sí, era un romántico.

Un romántico acomplejado.

Un romántico acomplejado escondiéndose en la fachada de un amigo.

Armin ¿Por qué no aceptaba que era suyo de una vez?

Quería abrazarlo sin temor, llenarlo de caricias y mimos, quería hacerlo sentirse bien.

Que en los días de inviernos se sintiera calientito y seguro, acobijado entre las mantas y sus brazos

Que en los resfriados consentirlo con dulces de miel y bañarlo en besos.

Que en cada día de todo el año hacerlo sentir cariño.

Quizás Armin fuese exigente, no lo culpaba.

Él lo amaba.

_En que él no lo supiera._

…

Otro día en vela por pensar en él, no se arrepentía exactamente pero la escuela era complicada y tenía que estar al día. No podía quedarse ahí y ver como el rubio avanzaba. Perder la oportunidad de estar a su lado y tomar su mano.

No. No. No.

Él era suyo, no podía dejar que otra persona lo hiciese reír, solo podía él…Y Mikasa.

Pero Mikasa no era un problema, la miraba más ensimismada en su mundo de siempre relucir ante Annie y joderle la existencia a Sasha. No peligraba en robárselo. Sí, dudaba de su amiga de infancia pero en la guerra y el amor todo se vale.

Amor, amor y amor.

¡Qué bonito era!

¡Qué bonito y jodido era!

Ah.

Miró a Armin, despeinado, que adorable.

Sí, cosas rosas pasaban sobre su cabeza, y es que él no era gay, solo le gustaba él.

Él, solo él.

Ah.

–Buenas.

–Buenos días.

Comenzaría a freír espárragos si es que no reclamaba la mano que le pertenecía. Sintiendo un cosquilleo al sentir los dedos rozar de su amigo con los de él. Tomó su mano con fuerza, sintiendo a todo color sentimientos pesados.

– ¿Seguro que estás despierto? Pareces un zombie.- Dijo Armin

–Diría lo mismo de ti, tu cabello…- Revolvió los cabellos como pudo más de lo que ya estaban, activando sus sentidos al oler el profundo olor del café, sinónimo que no durmió. – ¿Qué libro estaba tan bueno para que no durmieras?

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Solo lo sé.

¿Cómo no saberlo si era suyo? Sus gestos, sus expresiones, sus múltiples facetas que conocía, menos una: La de un loco enamorado.

Parecía una burla, una burla mal hecha. ¿Quién le fue a llamar en primer lugar? A sí, él.

Saludando casi jodiéndole la mañana, se acercó.

Su enemigo, una de las personas por las que había visto suspirar a Armin más de una vez: Jean, solo Jean porque no le importaba su apellido.

¿Por qué nació? ¿Su madre no conocía los anticonceptivos?

No, al parecer no.

Mejillas rojas y encendidas, a esa misma intensidad su sangre hervía. Graciosamente rimaban sus problemas.

Celosamente encelado.

Sí.

No era amor, era su principio, aún tenía oportunidad, conocía esos ojos, pero no. No quería darle esperanzas y decirle que su enamoramiento podía florecer, decirle que no se rindiera qué él podía, conocía esos ojos llenos de ilusión. No, el sería egoísta.

Eren Jaeger no compartía lo que era suyo.

No. Nunca.

Armin era suyo, no lo compartiría con él. Quizás con sus suegros, y a muy duras penas a Mikasa pero hasta ahí.

¿Alguien podría decirle a Jean que…? Hmm no sé… cómo que se cambiara de domicilio a unos cien mil doscientos millones de kilómetros de aquí ¿Alguien?

Nadie apoya al verdadero enamorado. Cuidado, quizás sea contagioso.

Uno nunca sabe cuándo se enamora y menos de su mejor amigo, esos son los más peligrosos.

Sintiendo el fuerte agarre supuso.

Eso que era suyo se estaba enamorando de un idiota. Pero no, esté idiota que era él no. El que escribe palabras dulces en notas que nunca le llegan, el que tiene verdaderos sentimientos hacía él. Por qué Armin quería escoger a un intento de hombre si tenía a un hombre de verdad a su derecha.

En su vida pasada tuvo que haber hecho algo realmente malo.

Armin no sentía amor, no estaba enamorado profundamente, quizás sus sentimientos si lo lleguen a alcanzar algún día.

Claro que nadie quería tener una relación de nueve años de diferencia. Sí, él tenía apenas doce años y Armin veintiuno. Un tutor que tuvo por causa de su madre y formó una amistad.

Y se enamoró.

Al parecer Armin lo consideraba un amigo, su mejor amigo, ya que él no contaba con muchos amigos, era él, Mikasa y Jean. O eso conocía.

Mikasa tenía su misma edad y Jean… Jean tenía una cabeza de caballo.

Cuando sintió la mano soltar, supo que había llegado al colegio, que perdería mucho tiempo en la escuela antes de poder volver a verlo.

Una despida normal, toques de queda y ya.

Solo pudo ver la espalda de ambos como reían entre sí. No.

Armin era suyo, pero podía darse el lujo de hacerle creer a Jean que se lo prestaba, no le faltaba mucho para ser el más alto de la clase, de ahí entonces sería suyo para siempre y miraría llorar a ese cabeza de caballo.

Armin no se lo esperaría, lo llenaría de palabras en miel y le tatuaría la piel con su nombre para recordarle que él era suyo.

_En que este no lo supiera._

Fin.

**Espero que les gustara, todo comentario es muy bien recibido aquí y a tí, a esa personita que se lo dedique te gustara más, gracias por comentar en mis fics, eres un amor 3**

**Gracias a la gente por darle un visto por acá, no soy la mejor pero doy mi mejor esfuerzo en cada fic. Los quiero. **

**Besos y abrazos**


End file.
